Revenge
by eli-XD-O
Summary: After the ordeal with the Lucifractor the vampire council decide it's time for revenge. ONE-SHOT! :)


**Couldn't think of the next chapter for my other story so I thought I would do a ONE-SHOT while I think about it :)**

**This is set a few days after the last episode of season 2.**

**...**

The highest point in Whitechapel is the hill just behind the school many people took dates there sort of like a make out point but tonight it wasn't used for kissing but plotting.

There stood a tall, slim, male figure, gazing out onto the town as a smaller, more feminine looking figure walked up behind him. Neither of them looking at each other but could feel each others presence.

The man turns around to be revealed as none other than... Jesse "You came" He had to look down to see the girls face but it was covered but a shaded are under the tree and the hood from her cloack hiding just above half of her face, she stepped forward whilst removing her hood. It was Anastasia. "Of course I did. We can't just let them get away with that, they must be punnished for what they did, now..." Pausing for a moment before taking a small step forward "What did you have in mind?"

...

The sweet melody of video game sound effects filled the air. Both Ethan and Benny absorbed into the game before the computer thinks it would be a good idea to interupt, in a rough, robotic voice "WINNER! Better luck next time player two, ETHAN-ATTER." Benny raised his arms in victory whilst the other just sulkes.

Ethan picks up his mobile that had been vibrating furriusly for the last 30 seconds "Hello" one hand holding his phone to his ear and the other trying to block out the sounds of the _all_ _powerful_ Benny. There was a quiet voice on the other end "Hey, Ethan?" It was Sarah, they hadn't spoken much after what hapened the other night...

~XxFlashbackxX~

Stern and Ethan are fighting over the Lucifractor as snipets of purple light shoot out flying around the room. While Ethan is checking that Sarah hasn't yet been hit by any of the light, the cloacked man knees Ethan in the gut. He doubles over in pain.

Benny was frozen to his spot in the corner behind some boxes until he seen what Stern had done to his Best Friend. Now he was Angry. He charged at Stern full force, he gripped the circular object just as tight as the other did but Benny had one last trick up his sleeve. He began to mumble some unknown words - it didn't sound like English anyway. When Benny stopped chanting the Lucifractor went from a deep purple to a neon yellow colour but as for Benny his pastey skin was no longer a milk bottle white but a glowing orbit of purple.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as everyone stared at him it stayed like this for about 10 seconds before speeding back up to a normal pase.

A purple beem shot out of Benny around his wait in every direction before he fell to the ground, both Ethan and Sarah run over to help him. Ethan looked up from his slumbering friend.

Stern was gone.

~XxEndxX~

Ethan came out of the flashback to Sarah shouting down the phone "ETHAN!" Before he had time to reply she started shouting down the phone again "If your listening, I think the Vampire Council are planning to get back at the humans. Just thought I'd tell you guys." She hung up.

He chucked his phone onto his bed before spinning in his chair.

...

Back at the hill, Jesse and Anastasia are shaking hands when Jesse lets go.

"We'll meet at the school first thing."

...

The next morning Ethan and Benny are at their lockers when Sarah walked up to then. She hit Ethan on the back of his shoulder sending him into his locker "Aww! What was that for?!" she glared at him "That was for ignoring me last night! I was serious, they are really angry about what happened with Stern" She looked around "And since he is no where to be found their taking what they can get."

Benny and Ethan looked at each other, The taller boy speaking for both of them "What do you mean 'Taking what they can get' exactly?" she rolled her eyes "See, you should have listened to me last night. I don't know all the details but what I do know is since the can't have Stern their getting their own back on Human kind rather than just him" Ethan's eyes grew wide "Why not just wait!?"

"They know that if they attack enough humans Stern will be forced to come out of hiding to rid vamires from the Earth or something. Since his last plan didn't turn out the way he expected it to"

With that a silence grew through out the halls only for it to be broken by the sound of smashing glass and hissing vampires.

All they could do was watch as Jesse, Anastasia and an army of around eight other vampires sunk their fangs into unexcpecting victims.

...

**That's me done my first ONE-SHOT, tell me what you guys think :) Oh and how do you fell about Stern having a Daughter... Just another one f my random ideas**

**Til next time, I bid you farewell XD**


End file.
